


Things Have Changed For Me (And That's Okay)

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Steve moves in with friends
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Resist the Snooze [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Things Have Changed For Me (And That's Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "moving in together" but it kind of got away from me
> 
> title from That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) by Panic! at the Disco

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sam asks. Even as he says it, though, he’s picking up another of Steve’s boxes to bring to the car.

“I’m more sure about this than I have been about a lot of things recently.” Steve admits. 

“That’s not encouraging.” Sam reminds him. Steve just shrugs. It’s his decision to move to the Tower, whether Sam likes it or not. Something in Steve says it’ll be nice to be back in New York. To be home. Something else is telling him to just get the hell out of DC. 

“You’re just upset that you’ll miss me.”

“You? Never.” They shuffle boxes around in silence for a while. Truthfully, Steve feels bad about how he’s just leaving Sam like this, especially after everything he’s put Sam through. But after seeing Bucky… he needs some distance. From everyone. It’s not Sam’s fault. 

“... and I think this’ll be good, in the long run. You’ve got people up there that are better equipped to handle you, if nothing else.” Sam is saying. Steve snorts a laugh.

“Sam, you’re the best friend I’ve had since I came out of the ice. You’ve gotta know that. I just… can’t be here. Not where he was. Not like that.”

“And when you decide you can’t live without him and go looking?” Steve notices the ‘when’. Even Sam knows it’s inevitable. 

“Then we’ll deal with it. But I can’t start that now. I…” Steve sighs. “I need to process everything first, I think. I’ve spent so long thinking he was dead. I visited his grave, after they defrosted me. I… need to work through some things.” Like how he’s in love with Bucky. And how he always has been. 

_ 1936  _

_ “Steve, why don’t you come live with us?” Bucky asks, not for the first time. Steve shakes his head. _

_ “I won’t do that to your ma, Buck. There’s already four kids in your place.” _

_ “You barely eat anyway, so what’s the difference?” Bucky’s teasing, but Steve can’t find it in himself to laugh. He knows he can’t afford to live on his own, not now that his ma is gone. He’s just not ready to let go of her yet. Not like this.  _

_ “Or!” Bucky nudges Steve’s arm, makes sure he’s paying attention. “We could get our own place. You and me, Rogers.” _

_ “People’ll talk, Buck.” Steve mutters. It’s a token protest. Bucky knows that.  _

_ “Since when have you cared about what people had to say about you? Come on, you know it’s a good idea. “ _

_ “Fine, fine. If you’re so damn sure. Let’s move in together.” _

2014

Steve drives to New York alone. He needs the time, he thinks, to really figure out what he wants to do now that he knows Bucky is out there, probably hurt, without any of the memories they share. Steve tries not to let it get to him. It doesn’t work. 

The team, at least, is welcoming, excited to see him, when he parks in the space that Tony clearly designated for him. Closest to the elevator (“Because you’re old, Rogers. Gotta respect our elders.”) and painted red, white, and blue. Steve grins. He’d missed the good-natured teasing that came with good friends. And hopefully, that’s where he was headed with this team. In the back of his mind, Steve knew that no one could replace the Commandos. 

“All good, Cap?” Hawkeye asks, pulling a box out of Steve’s trunk. Steve shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 

“Yeah. Everything’s gonna be good.” He pauses, then adds “and no more of this ‘Cap’ bullshit. Call me Steve.”

“Oh, hell yeah. I hope you know that we’re best friends now. Steve and Clint: BFFs forever.”

“That’s redundant.” Steve isn’t sure where Natasha came from, but he’s glad to see her, No one was sure how far under she’d have to go after dumping all of SHIELD’s secrets, but having Tony Stark in her corner was probably doing her some favors. 

“Hey, that’s my best friend you’re knocking, there.” Steve grins, bumping Clint’s shoulder with his own as he makes his way to the elevator. He’s not all the way there yet, but making friends with the team he has is a good start, he thinks. And he’ll get there. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
